


The Demon And Her Angel

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: The demon Marinette Dupain-Cheng comforts her angel boyfriend after a falling out with his father.And perhaps gives him a reason to think about if he truly wants to stay in heaven.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 5
Kudos: 314





	The Demon And Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Hurt/Comfort Daminette with Demon!Damian or Demon!Marinette x Angel!Damian.'

"Hey, Dami! How's it going?"

Marinette grinned, giving a flash of her sharp fangs. The pointed tail at her back swished side-to-side from mischievousness. There were a few tense seconds of silence after her greeting, causing her to tilt her head.

"Angel? Is something wrong?" she quizzed, walking closer. Ice blue eyes wracked over Damian's form, then met his own sea-green orbs.

They were shimmering with unshed tears, revealing his true emotions despite the blank look on his features.

"Damian!" the demon exclaimed, rushing to embrace him with pale-red arms. "My Angel, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," he brushed off, glancing to the side.

The reaction made Marinette bristle. She scanned across him again, now noticing his dim halo and drooping wings. Her irises slit.

" _Who_ hurt you?" she thundered, tail whipping the air as she gazed up at him. "Who do I have to damn to hell?"

Damian grit his teeth, deciding to slowly look back at her. The action made his partner soften as she saw the resigned expression on his face.

"Angel, you can tell me," she soothed, gripping one of his glowing hands in an attempt to calm him. "Why are you crying?"

He sighed, pursing his lips. "...Father is upset with me again."

She nodded, burying her head into his chest (taking care that her horns didn't pierce his skin). His muscles began to relax at her warmth, and he immediately wound his arms around her waist.

"I almost killed someone today," he carried on, whilst smoothing out the strands of her hair. "Father, he...he isn't speaking to me. Only Grayson is, but...I can tell that he's torn between supporting Father or me."

Marinette stroked the rim of his left wing, making sure that her claws didn't make contact with it. In a sudden movement, he enveloped them around her, keeping her against him in a cocoon of feathers.

"I...I don't know how to fix what I've done," he admitted, voice shaking despite the fact that he didn't want it to be. "I want to stay in heaven, I really do, but...it's so _hard_ when I've been taught to go against the rules of it my entire life."

The devil caged in his hug brought her tail up to wipe a tear from his face. Rough hands - that he couldn't care less about the texture of - cupped his chin gently.

"Dami, no one's saying that you have to always follow the rules of heaven," she spoke, tone soft. "It's okay to be wrong. It's okay to be bad. Just remember that."

Her hot breath fanned over his cheeks, prompting a golden hue to dust over them. She smirked at that, before moving closer to whisper in his ear.

"And also know that even if everyone is against you, I won't be. I'll _never_ be. You'll always have a place beside me, whether it be in heaven _or_ hell."

She settled back into his arms again, this time staying quiet with a content smile. Her pointed ears brushed against his silk clothing, while her fangs grazed his neck as she placed a kiss on the hollow of it.

All the angel could do was close his wings around the demon tighter, pondering her last words on repeat in his head.


End file.
